diary theif
by sae hyuuga -x
Summary: he was right there, in front of her, diary in hand. he was so dead. zerith.oneshot


Author's Notes: Zerith was always cannon. Don't deny that. And Crisis Core mde the obvious-ness of that couple stand out even MORE. And, really, if you're going to flame an say "ZOMG,ur wronge!11!!1111!Cl3ri+h is bettr!111!1!!1!" just...don't. See, flaming a story because of the pairing inside is weird, don'tcha think? And besides, why would you have clicked the stroy is it DOESN'T have a paring you want in it. There's a Character Finder. Use it.

...E n j o y !

Rating: K

Pairing: ZackxAerith

Genres: Romance/Friendship

Summary: he was right there, in front of her, diary in hand. he was so dead. \zerith.oneshot/

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Final Fantasy

**WARNING: HORRIBLE GRAMMAR, PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING AHEAD. PLUS SHAMLESS FLUFF. BEWARE.**

**diary theif**

Tending to her flowers quietly, young Aerith Gainsborough was unaware of the being that had silently entered her Church. Running gentle fingers across the petals of her precious vegetation, she managed to form a small smile. However, the sound of a board creeking behind her caused Aerith to freeze, and, as it turned out, so did her intruder. The next thing the young Flowergirl knew was someone nearly jumping (no, not in _that_ way) onto her and placing his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" the voice said cheerily, and Aerith could _feel _that triumph and amused gleam in his eyes. God. He really loved messing with her, didn't he? Aerith groan, trying to break free, but Zack's grip was suprizingly strong. "Nu-uh Ms.Gainsborough (he always said that when he played game. Aerith might have rolled her eyes if she could)! You haven't answered my question."

Sighing in defeat, Aerith finally mumbled his name. She knew Zack was smiling when he asked her to repeat that. 'I love Zack. Really, I do. But sometimes...' Aerith thought, and then, "ZACK!! I KNOW IT'S YOU!!" she screamed, causing Zack to jump back in shock. Aerith giggled. "Who's won now, huh, _Mr.Fair_?!" she taunted as she spun around. Aerith couldn't help but laugh again when she saw her boyfriend with a dazed yet confused expression on his face while he sat down messily, as if had been literally blown away.

"Alright, alright. You won, Aer. But I got'cha good, didn't I?" he asked eagerly, joyful sparks dancing in his mako encanced eyes. Aerith gave him a genuine smile and nodded before turning back to her flowers.

With a frown, Zack jumped up and ran forward, stepping in front of her, now blocking Aerith's way. She cocked her head and sidestepped quickly, trying to get past him. Unfortunetly, Zack was much faster than her and had probbly seen that coming, which made him mimick her movements. Aerith sighed and put a hand on her hip, "Zack...," she said slowly, her voice dangoursly low. Zack simply smirked.

"Hmm? Wanna get past?"

"Of course, silly."

"Then say the magic word!"

"..."

"..."

"...Please...?"

"Nope!" he replied quickly, then went quiet, wating for her to try again. Aerith, ever the patient one, took a deep breath and gave him a long stare before reaching into her super-awsomely-secret-dress-pockets and pulling out a few gil. Zack rose and eyebrow questioningly.

"Alright, Zack. I've got..uhm...hold on," she looked at the Gil again, and re-count before saying, "okay. I've got five gil. Sooo...I'll give you five WHOLE Gil if you let me pass."

"Wooooow. Five Gil. You know, Aer, that's whatI've _always _wanted!" he said sarcasticly, resisting the urge to grin (what? His girlfirend was pretty amusing, or, too him atleast). Aerith was now visibly getting fed up and she stomped even closer to him, their faces inches apart before doing the unthinkable.

She leaned forward and _kissed_ him. Right there. Zack passed out from shock. Aerith merely stepped over his limp body and went back to her flowers. Oh yes, luck was truly on her side.

--

"He's been out cold for...two hours now...I'm kinda worried, y'know?"

_"Surely there is nothing to fear, child."_

"Ahh...Planet?"

_"Yes?"_

"Can I tell you some...uhhhh...things?"

_The planet paused for a momment, "anything you wish."_

"One, we really need to stop these convorsations-"

_"But young one! We are SO lonely!"_

"I...I'm sorry, but this really is starting to freak me out. It's like talking to myself!"

_"Hmph. Fine. ...But you will join us soon enough..."_

_"_Huh?"

_"Nothing. Now, what were you going to say?"_

"About...my...my..."

_"Your?"_

"My feelings for...for...Za-OMIGOSHHE'SWAKINGUP!"

_"No, wait! You're so very fun, and we are so very boared! ...Child? Aerith? Aerith?! AERITH!"_

Aerith ignored the planets cries as she rushed to Zack' side and watched his eyes slowly open. Praying somewhat, Aerith hoped he wouldn't mistake her for an angel and her dreary little Church for Hevean. Even if she had been pretty flattered, she was slightly afraid that he wouldn't be convinced this time. She stared at him expectingly, though she was slightly suprised when he grinned at her after rising. "What?" she questioned.

"You know," he began as he sat up, voice sly, "you could have done that in a, ah, more romantic way. Like what you write about in your diaryyyyyy," he drawled, pulling a small brown book from his pocket (hm, so she wasn't the only one with randomly, hard-to-see pockets). Aerith blinked a few times, wanting to believe this was simply and dream and Zackary Fair did NOT HAVE HER MOST PRECIOUS ITEM. No. There was no way.

Still, after a few seconds, Aerith was sure this wasn't a dream. "M-M-My...my d-d-dia-r-r-ry...," she stuttered somehow finding it hard to speak now. Zack nodded teasingly and opened, flipping through some pages and acted like she wasn't ever there watching him _READ _her _DIARY_. Aerith simply stood there, frozen, until she was able to speak again. "Where...how did you find it?"

"Eh? Oh, sorry. Remember that day when you invited me over, but I had to climb up to your window because your mother would probably kill me in the most brutal way possible?"

Aerith nodded numbly.

"Yeah. You were in the show, and I found this," he held to diary closer to her face, "on your desk. So I read it. And I must saaaaay, Ms. Gainsborough, you're quite the authoress."

Oh, well that's great Zack. Good to know you go through all my stuff when I'm not looking. Right? No. Wrong, Aerith thought as she stared up at him. Zack Fair. Was. A. Dead. Man.

"Give...it...back," she said slowly, her voice even more deadly than it had been last time. Zack shook his head childishly and stared down at Aerith, he knew what was coming. She whined and reached up, trying to grab the book, but Zack rose his hand higher. She stood on her tip-toes, but even then, it was still out of her reach. So, she jumped. And landed right on top of him, pushing them both down onto the ground. Luckily, the book had flown out of Zack's hands and Aerith was free to grab it.

Once the tiny item was safely in her hands, Aerith gave a small 'ha!' and looked down at Zack.

"You know--"

"Don't say it. Please," she snapped before he could finish. You see, Zack had the typical..er...'boy mind' according to Elmyra, but the women never truly liked Zack anyway. Scrambling off him, Aerith looked sadly at the flowers that were now crushed. "My flowers," she pointed out sadly. Zack sighed.

"They'll just grow back, Aerith."

"But...But...they were so _happy_."

"Uh, happy?"

"Nevermind! Forget I said anything."

"Whatever you say," he replied airily as the too lay beside eachother. Now, Zack was looking up at the huge hole in the roof, probably trying to figure out a way to fix it. A small smile graced her lips, but fatigue was starting to take over her thanks to the events that occured in the last few hours. And she was unable to hide her yaawn, which made Zack jerk his head in her direction, "tired Aer?" he asked, concern treading in his voice. Aerith nodded, too sleepy to say anything, but her eyes grew wide when Zack gently moved Aerith so now her head was placed on his chest.

"Uhmm...Z-Zack...," she said akwardly, her face turning a beat red.

"Sorry Aer. If you want I can-"

"No, i'ts okay!" she protested quickly, but bit her tounge. Wonderful. Now he'd probably bug you about 'how you wanted to SLEEP on ME. Haha!' or something like that.

Though Zack simply gave a 'hn' and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling Aerith closer. She blushed deeper (if that was possible, since she already looked like a human tomato) and finally fell asleep.

--

When Zack woke up, Aerith was still sound asleep. Using catuion and grace (Zack really didn't like that word. Nah, it was too feminine) he only used in battles, Zack succsessfully managed to move Aerith off of him, but he had enjoyed the warmth she had emitted before. Zack looked back at her sleeping form, abesntly wondering how she could sleep so long. He pulled out his cellphone, flipped the lid (because he had just gotten that phone where as soon as you open it, the time comes up. His old, non-Shinra cellphone couldn't do that) and nodded.

It had been ten hours and Aerith was still sleeping. Atleast he didn't have any missions tomorrow. Now looking back at his girlfriend, Zack leaned over her face, but was taken aback when he hand reached upward, met his cheek and pulled him down. Her eyelids fluttered open after he had pulled back.

"Romantic enough for you?" she teased. Zack shook his head with a frown as he leaned down again and kissed her passionetly.

"Nahhh. We both know _I'm _the better kisser," he asnwered smugly. Aerith just rolled her eyes.

_**-x End**_


End file.
